Grown Up Too Fast, A One-Shot In Charlie's POV
by TwilightForever01
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding day through Charlie's eyes. What was going through his head on the day of his only daughter's wedding day? More of an A/N inside:).


**Grown Up Too Fast**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters:).

**A/N** this is Edward & Bella's wedding day from Charlie's POV please review so I know whether I'm any good at writing because this is my first fanfic and I was inspired by a fanfic I read a long time ago x

Charlie's POV

It seemed like only yesterday when she came to live with me in Forks, the day she first met Edward Cullen and his family. I still haven't forgiven the boy for leaving my little girl and breaking her heart like he did, but as long as my Bella is happy then I will do whatever she wants.

Her arm was tucked in mine as I walked her down the isle, her eyes shone with the love I had only seen once before.. Renee's on our wedding day. I looked ahead at the boy who in a few minutes take her away from me forever. Maybe I was crazy, I was giving my daughter away to the boy who claimed to love her more than anything in this would but he was also the boy that had left her and broke her heart. I do not know why they are rushing into this wedding.  
This is so alike to me and Renee and look at us now. Divorced with a daughter who grew up in a different town to her father.

_You best look after her boy.._

I thought as I left her standing by the boy who she thought she would be with forever.

As I took my seat beside Renee, Esme and Carlisle, I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked down at my lap I saw Renee had a tight grasp of my hand and her face was covered in tears too. In the moment, this made me think that there could still be hope for us, but then I remembered she was not mine and she never would be again.

As they spoke the vowel's it was like a movie, every word they said I saw my little girl's life flash before me. Her as a baby right up until before I handed her to the Cullen boy. Edward took his eyes off Bella for a moment to smile softly at me, almost as if he saw what I could see. I must have started daydreaming because moments later they placed a soft kiss on each-other's lips, which reminded me I did not own her any more.

_She's his, my baby girl is now Mrs. Cullen. _

I look behind me to see her new Brother's and Sister's in law hugging her and the huge one,Emmett, giving her a hug and spinning her around_. _Somehow this made me smile. The reception was beautiful, there was a huge buffet. Alice must have spent a fortune on this but the thing was the Cullen's ate nothing... but it was their Brother and son's wedding day so maybe they were just too exited to eat.

As we danced together for the last time she whispered 'I love you' into my ear it made me smile then I gave her away to the arms of her husband as they had their first dance and I got to dance with my beautiful Renee for the first time in years, I still love her I thought as I gazed into her eyes. Then her phone rung, it was him. The man who treated her better than I did, the reason I can not have another chance but this was a happy day I can't remember all the bad things I've done and ruin my baby's wedding day. I would leave that until tomorrow when they were on honeymoon.

I felt somebody's hand touch mine, Esme. 'I will look after her you know I will don't you?' She told me as if she was making a silent promise. 'Yes, but they are so young!' I answered,  
'But they are perfect together,' she said pointing at them still dancing elegantly.  
She was right, they were perfect to each other, maybe they won't take the same path as me and Renee. Maybe they really will be together forever.

Later that night Edward came up to me, 'Bella loves you, you know that right?' It seemed like a rhetorical question. 'Thank you so much for giving me away you daughter, who just happens to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.'

'You best look after her.' I told him as if it was a threat. 'You just remember who I am.

'Yes chief,'

As she walked to get into the car to the airport she put her suitcase on the ground and gave me one last hug,  
'I love you dad.' 'I love you to baby, I've loved you since the day you were born.' I replied, kissing her forehead. I was almost crying as her hand slipt away from mine as I knew I had now lost her forever.

But I finally smiled as I watched him pull the door out for her to get in and the love in her eyes as the saw his meet hers. As I went home to my lonely house, I went up the stairs and sat in the room that had been hers for 18 short years. The living room was a painful reminded that I had missed half of the life, they went. Baby photo's to about 10 years old, then the pictures she had taken on the camera I gave her for her 18th birthday,  
mostly taken by Edward and not me, it felt strange not feeling her presence but knowing she was safe. She was safe but not with me. She had grown up to be so beautiful, obviously taking Renee's looks and not mine,Edward had seen her beauty and snatched it up so nobody else could take her, maybe they really would be together forever. I would just have to wait and see.


End file.
